Animaniacs: Variety Speak/Three Tenors and You're Out/Bingo Credits (1995)
"Variety Speak" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Al Zegler "Three Tenors and You're Out" Written by Jeff Kwitny Nicholas Hollander Directed by Audu Paden "Bingo" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Liz Holzman Al Zegler Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Runt Tom Randle as Pepperoni Sterling Branton] as Carumba Jonathan Mack as Domino Elizabeth Lamers as Chorus Girl #1 Julie Bernstein as Chorus Girl #2 Sandi Miller as Chorus Girl #3 Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Tony Cervone Liz Holzman Enrique May John Over Audu Paden Lane Raichert Norma Rivera Rhoy Shishido Jeff Siergey Charles Visser Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Alex McCrae Dan McHugh Hugh Pettibone Dave West B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Natasha Garmash Anne Guenther Rolly Oliva Craig Robertson Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Herb Moore Donna Mouliot Greg Reyna Slugging Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Model Design Darrel Bowen Lance Falk Rogerio Nogueria Mark Rubinchik Title Cards Bryan Evans This is Episode #71. Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Karl Jacobs Bunty Dranko Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman] Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Durrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration Julie Bernstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Finale Written by: Tom Ruegger Directed by: Audu Paden Why "Waterworld" Bombed, No Peppy Songs with Lots of Lyrics Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Colorist Mike Williams Post Production Asst. Richard Freeman Assistant to Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Bill Devine Dustin Foster Todd Groten Shaun McLaughlin Ralph Soll Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supevision Ken Duer Joey Franks Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits